Back Styles
Back Styles are the visual representations of the various Back Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:BackAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:BackAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:BackAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:BackAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:BackAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:BackAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:BackAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:BackAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:BackAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:BackAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:BackAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:BackAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:BackAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:BackAngelic.png|Angelic File:BackAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:BackApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:BackApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:BackArchangel.png|Archangel File:BackArcher.png|Archer File:BackAssimilatedHarpyWings.png|Assimilated Harpy Wings File:BackAsteroidea.png|Asteroidea File:BackAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:BackAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:BackAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:BackAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:BackAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:BackBackpack.png|Backpack File:BackBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:BackBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:BackBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:BackBiomech.png|Biomech File:BackBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:BackBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:BackBrainiac.png|Brainiac (Style) File:BackBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:BackBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:BackButterfly.png|Butterfly (Style) File:BackCapeOfTheRenegade.png|Cape of the Renegade File:BackCeltic.png|Celtic File:BackCelticSnake.png|Celtic Snake File:BackCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:BackCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:BackClassic.png|Classic File:BackCloakOfHades.png|Cloak of Hades File:BackConqueror.png|Conqueror File:BackContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:BackCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:BackCoveted.png|Coveted File:BackCupidsBalloonWings.png|Cupid's Balloon Wings File:BackDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:BackDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:BackDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:BackDivine.png|Divine File:BackDoomsday.png|Doomsday (Style) File:BackDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:BackDruid.png|Druid File:BackEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:BackElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:BackEmbellished.png|Embellished File:BackEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:BackEnergy_Battery.png|Energy Battery File:BackEngineer.png|Engineer File:BackEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:BackEternal.png|Eternal File:BackExalted.png|Exalted File:BackExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:BackFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:BackFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:BackFiddlerCrab.png|Fiddler Crab File:BackFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:BackFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:BackFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:BackFurious.png|Furious File:BackFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:BackGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:BackGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:BackGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:BackGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:BackGreasySpine.png|Greasy Spine File:BackGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:BackHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:BackHawkWings.png|Hawk Wings File:BackHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:BackHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:BackHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:BackHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:BackHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:BackHigh-DensityTacticalQuiver.png|High-Density Tactical Quiver File:BackHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:BackHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:BackHouseOfElCape.png|House of El Cape File:BackHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:BackImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:BackInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:BackInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:BackJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:BackJester.png|Jester File:BackJokerJetpack.png|Joker Jetpack File:BackJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:BackKabuki.png|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPack.png|Kabuki Pack File:BackKickMe.png|Kick Me File:BackKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:BackKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:BackKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:BackLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:BackLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:BackLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:BackLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:BackMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:BackManta.png|Manta File:BackMayan.png|Mayan File:BackMechTecWings.png|MechTec Wings File:BackMedieval.png|Medieval File:BackMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:BackMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:BackMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:BackMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:BackMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:BackMiraculousCape.png|Miraculous Cape File:BackMistContainerBackpack.png|Mist Container Backpack File:BackMisterFreeze.png|Mister Freeze (Style) File:BackNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:BackNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackNuclear.png|Nuclear File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCape.png|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolong.png|Oolong File:BackParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:BackParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:BackPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:BackPlant.png|Plant File:BackPotOfGoldBackpack.png|Pot of Gold Backpack File:BackPrideful.png|Prideful File:BackProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:BackPsycho.png|Psycho File:BackPunchline.png|Punchline File:BackQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:BackQuiver.png|Quiver File:BackQuiverOfAdulation.png|Quiver of Adulation File:BackQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:BackRasAlGhul.png|Ra's al Ghul (Style) File:BackRasAlGhulsProperCape.png|Ra's al Ghul's Proper Cape File:BackRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:BackRapture.png|Rapture File:BackRemnantsOfTheMartyr.png|Remnants of the Martyr File:BackRemora.png|Remora File:BackRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:BackReverse.png|Reverse File:BackRounded.png|Rounded File:BackRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:BackRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:BackRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:BackSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:BackScuba.jpg|Scuba File:BackSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:BackSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:BackSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:BackSeraph.png|Seraph File:BackShaman.png|Shaman File:BackSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:BackShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:BackShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:BackShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:BackShort.png|Short File:BackShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:BackSmallBirdWings.png|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWings.png|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWings.png|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnake.png|Snake File:BackSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:BackSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:BackSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:BackSplit.png|Split File:BackSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:BackSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:BackSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:BackStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:BackSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:BackSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:BackTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:BackTattered.png|Tattered File:BackTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:BackTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:BackThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:BackTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:BackTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:BackVengeance.png|Vengeance File:BackVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:BackVengeanceVariant.png|Vengeance Variant File:BackVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:BackVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:BackVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:BackViking.png|Viking File:BackVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:BackVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:BackWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:BackZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:BackAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:BackAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:BackAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:BackAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:BackArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:BackArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:BackpackFemale.jpg|Backpack File:BackBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:BackBatwomanFemale.jpg|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:BackBrainiacF.png|Brainiac (Style) File:BackBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:BackBronzeTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:BackCapeOfTheRenegadeF.png|Cape of the Renegade File:BackCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:BackClassicFemale.jpg|Classic File:BackConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:BackContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:BackCupidsBalloonWingsF.png|Cupid's Balloon Wings File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:BackDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:BackDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:BackEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackEmbellishedFemale.jpg|Embellished File:BackFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:BackFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:BackGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:BackGoldTrigonicBackBlueGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Blue Glow File:BackGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:BackHawkWingsFemale.jpg|Hawk Wings File:BackHeartoftheLionFemale.jpg|Heart of the Lion File:BackInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:BackIronTrigonicBackRedGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Red Glow File:BackJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:BackJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:BackJokerJetpackFemale.jpg|Monitor Propulsion Pack File:BackKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPackFemale.jpg|Kabuki Pack File:BackKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:BackLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:BackMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:BackMechTechWingsFemale.jpg|Mech Tech Wings File:BackMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:BackMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:BackMisterFreezeFemale.jpg|Mister Freeze (Style) File:BackNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:BackNoneFemale.jpg|None File:BackNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCapeFemale.jpg|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolongFemale.jpg|Oolong File:BackParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:BackPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:BackPlatinumTrigonicBackCustomGlowF.png|Platinum Trigonic Back: Custom Glow File:BackPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:BackQuiverFemale.jpg|Quiver File:BackRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRasAlGhulF.png|Ra's al Ghul (Style) File:BackRasAlGhulsProperCapeF.png|Ra's al Ghul's Proper Cape File:BackRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:BackRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:BackRoundedFemale.jpg|Rounded File:BackSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:BackShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:BackShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:BackShortFemale.jpg|Short File:BackSilverTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:BackSmallBirdWingsFemale.jpg|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWingsFemale.jpg|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWingsFemale.jpg|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:BackSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:BackSplitFemale.jpg|Split File:BackSplitPersonalityFemale.jpg|Split Personality File:BackSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:BackSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackTatteredFemale.jpg|Tattered File:BackTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:BackVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:BackWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFuryFemale.jpg|Winged Fury File:BackZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Trivia *Hawk Wings, Nth-Metal Battlesuit, Small Bird Wings, Insectoid, Small Demonic Wings, Small Tech Wings Back styles have "flapping" animations. *Dark Specter Batsuit, Gadgeteer, Joker Jetpack, Retro Tech, Speed-Force Spectrum Back styles have "jetpack flame" animations. Category:Styles Category:Back Category:Back Styles